Conventional liquid crystal displays (LCDs) exhibit renewal, refresh and sequential loading constraints that are reflected in the overall design of the display. In particular, it is typically required that the external pixel drive electronics be tailored to the specific requirements of the selected liquid crystal material.
For projection type systems that employ a multi-pixel LCD component it is often the case that the liquid crystal material is selected to have a relatively slow response time so as to be compatible with the drive (write) electronics. As a result, the reaction time of the display is compromised by the requirements of the external circuitry that drives the display.